Shapeshifter
by StoryOfLaughter
Summary: SnowStorm lives alone with bounty hunters chasing him everywhere. Who wants his power? Not human or digimon, what could SnowStorm possibly be? Who possible could be his partner? I don't own digimon.


Digimon: Shapeshifter

Just watching them made me sad. These digimon weren't lonely, they had partners. It looked like they were having so much fun. True I'm not really a digimon, but I can still find a partner. Then maybe I wouldn't be so alone anymore.

"Jason! You win. Let me go!" shouted Charity.  
"Ha! You all heard that. I'm the champion!" exclaimed Jason.  
"Don't let it get to your head." warned Sam.  
"To late." stated Gina.  
"Let go already." smiled Charity.  
"Do humans always play so ruff?" asked Spiromon.  
"No just Jason and Charity." informed Sam.  
"What's wrong with Dindomon?" wondered Gina.  
"Dindomon? What's..." started Charity.  
"Something is watching." growled Dindomon.  
"I'll go look!" said Hollowmon, jumping away.  
SnowStorm watched as Hollowmon got closer. He backed up slowly, not ready to face them yet. Hollowmon heard him, but couldn't keep up. Eventually Hollowmon returned to the others.  
"What was it?" asked Jason.  
"I couldn't keep up. It got away." stated Hollowmon.  
"Could it be dangerous?" asked Venomon, scared.  
"I don't think so. It ran away." answered Hollowmon.

I ran away again. I probably could've stayed, but I was afraid. So many had run in fear and others attacked out of hatred. There is no one else like me and this sets me apart. Out of frustration, I let some power lose. The ground and surrounding trees where now frozen. I sat and put my head to my knees. I would have more control if I had a partner?  
I heard someone coming, but it wasn't the digimon or there partners. It was bigger. I stood up as Goblimon came near. We stared at each other for a little, but he was the one to break the silence.  
"Your power will only grow more. You need a partner. There is a reward for your capture. You know he won't give up." stated Goblimon.  
"Are you here to seek the bounty?" I asked.  
"Yes. Come quietly. You don't need to get hurt." ordered Goblimon.  
"No. He'll only use my power to hurt others." I said.  
"But you'll find a partner. He already had tons of humans waiting to see you." explained Goblimon.  
"That's not how it works for me." I whispered.  
"I'll give you one last chance. Come willingly or prepare for a fight." informed Goblimon, tired of talking.  
"No!" I shouted and ran.  
Goblimon yelled after me, but I wouldn't stop. He caught up and tried to block my exit. I dodged his attacks easily. I tried to fly away, but Goblimon threw his club at me. It hit my wing and I fell hard. As I sat up, I noticed my wing was broken. Goblimon walked to me slowly.  
"I didn't want to hurt you." stated Goblimon.  
"What was the reward you were promiced?" I wondered.  
"My family." whispered Goblimon.  
"I'm sorry, but I still can't go with you. There is another way. There always is." I replied.  
"I don't see any other way. He will release the prisoners no matter who brings you in. I just can't wait for someone else to try." explained Goblimon.  
"It won't be this way. He will never have me." I said, standing.  
I was ready to fight back. Neither of us wanted to fight, but he wouldn't see reason. I played defensive due to my injury. Goblimon found his club again. It looked like he was trying to squash me. As the fight wore on, I felt my power slipping out of control.  
"Goblimon. We need to stop. My power, I can't control it!" I exclaimed, as I tried to hold it in.  
Goblimon backed away, but didn't go far. I stood still and tried to regain control. Nothing was working. My power escaped again. The blast knocked Goblimon unconscious and left the surrounding area frozen, it left me weak. Everywhere I go, I leave a mess.

"What's that sound?" asked Venomon.  
"It sounds like battle." stated Gina.  
"We sould see who it is." suggested Charity.  
"Way ahead of you!" shouted Jason and Hollowmon.  
"Wait up." cried Sam, as he fell behind.  
First they found the snow. It was a small area nowhere near the mountain. Then they heard a scream. They ran to see who it was. At first they thought it was a boy fighting the digimon, but then they saw his wings and tail. They watched as the two fought, to far to hear. The fighting stopped all of a sudden and then they felt a power surge. The power originated from the strange boy. The digimon was unconscious and the boy looked exhuasted. There was now snow surrounding the two.  
"Can we go and talk to him?" asked Spiromon, quietly.  
"No wait. Spiromon!" whispered Sam, trying to stop his partner.

The battle was over. I was safe for now. The bushes behind me started to shake. I was to tired for another battle, but if another bounty hunter came I would have to stand my ground. I couldn't escape with a broken wing.  
Out of the bush jumped one of the digimon I was watching earlier. The others couldn't be far behind.

Sam ran after his partner and the others followed. They stopped in front of the stranger. Strange symbols were all over his body. He didn't look like a digimon, but he wasn't human either. He only watched them silently.  
"Why were you two fighting?" asked Spiromon.  
"It was nothing." whispered the boy.  
"Of course it was something. He broke your wing and you knocked him unconsious." stated Jason.  
"He was trying to collect a bounty." sighed the boy.  
"What sort of bounty?" demanded Sam.  
"The prisoners would be released for my capture. I couldn't allow that to happen." explained the boy.  
"But why?" wondered Gina.  
"Haven't you noticed? I'm not a digimon, but I'm not human. There used to be others like me, but they've all vanished." informed the boy.  
The digimon started to stir and the boy jumped back. It looked like he didn't want to fight, but it also looked like he didn't know where to go.  
"Come with us. We have a campsite, where we can tend to your wing." stated Jason.  
"You would do this for me?" asked the boy.  
"Your hurt. We can't just leave you out here to fend for yourself if there is a bounty on your head." smiled Charity.  
"This will put you in the middle of my fight." informed the boy.  
"We don't care." replied Sam.  
Jason began to lead them to camp. The boy lingered a little, but fell into step behind them.

They lead me to a huge campsite right outside the desert. It was beautiful. I followed them to a large tent. Inside it smelled like chemicals. It had to be where they treated the wounded.  
"Wait here. We have to go get Christopher. Charity and Dindomon will stay here with you. I'm Jason and this is my partner Hollowmon. That's Sam and Spiromon, then that leaves Gina and Venomon." said Jason, introducing everyone.  
"SnowStorm." I whispered.  
"We will be back soon." promiced Jason.  
That left me alone with Charity and Dindomon. I remained silent. Charity left and Dindomon came closer.  
"You were watching us." stated Dindomon.  
"Sorry. You all looked so happy. It gets very lonely without a partner." I apologized.  
"You haven't found your partner yet?" asked Dindomon.  
"No. I was in training for a long time." I whispered, not really wanting to talk about it.  
Dindomon must have senced I didn't want to talk about my past cause he didn't ask anything else. Charity returned with a bag. I could smell the fruit inside and my stomach rumbled. Charity laughed.  
"I thouht you might be hungry, so I brought a snack. All we have is fruit, I hope you don't mind." smiled Charity.  
I shoke my head and accepted the fruit happily. It was wonderful to eat without having to look over my shoulder. After the meal, I was really tired. Not sleeping well finally caught up to me. We heard noise and knew the others had returned. First Jason walked in and then someone new, who had to be Christopher. Christopher walked in and I got a strange feeling.  
'Why do I feel like this' I thought to myself.  
'Did I just hear his thoughts?' wondered Christopher.  
I heard his thoughts and he heard mine. It couldn't be happening. He noticed how I stared at him. He thought I must have heard his thoughts too. I put that aside as did Christopher. He came closer, it put me a little on edge. He could tell.  
"This is SnowStorm. He broke his wing in a fight." explained Jason.  
"Let me see." ordered Christopher.

Christopher had walked into the tent and found a strange creature. Jason had explained a little, but it didn't make sence. A weird feeling came over Christopher and it looked like the strange creature had the same feeling. It also seemed like they could read each others thoughts. It was all to strange. Jason introduced the creature, SnowStorm.  
As Christopher approached him, he looked uncomfortable.  
"Let me see." ordered Christopher.  
SnowStorm lifted his broken wing as far as he could. The pain was apparent on his face. Christopher looked and saw the break. It looked bad. When Christopher tried to touch it, SnowStorm cringed and tried not to flinch. The skin was hot and swollen. He would be grounded for a few weeks.  
"I have to set it. This will be painful." stated Christopher.  
SnowStorm only nodded. Christopher went through a cabinet and Jason left with Charity. Dindomon stayed and sat next to SnowStorm. Christopher gathered the needed supplies and turned back to SnowStorm.  
First Christopher had to reset the bone. SnowStorm tried to sit still, but the pain was to much.  
"You have to sit still. I can't help if you keep moving, it's only making it worse." stated Christopher.  
"Can't you give him something for the pain?" wondered Dindomon.  
"I can't. He's not a digimon or human. It could make things worse." sighed Christopher.  
Christopher tried again. Dindomon held SnowStorm down, which helped. SnowStorm tried not scream, but when Christopher set his wing he couldn't help it. Once the wing was set, Christopher was soon finished. SnowStorm was out cold by the time he was finished. Dindomon laid him down and followed Christopher outside.  
"Is he okay?" asked Charity.  
"Yeah. I've finished setting his wing, but he was exhuasted and is now resting. He'll be grounded for a few weeks. It was a pretty bad break." explained Christopher.  
"What do you think he is?" wondered Venomon.  
"I don't know." whispered Christopher, slowly.  
"Are we going to let him stay until he's better?" asked Hollowmon.  
"If he wants to stay, he's more than welcome." stated Jason.  
SnowStorm was asleep until nightfall. Spiromon had started a fire outside by the time SnowStorm left the tent. Christopher had left earlier so the strange feeling between the two had gone. SnowStorm froze when he saw the fire.

I woke and it was dark. Christopher was gone and the strange feeling was gone. The others had started a fire. I dared not go near. I can't control fire at all, who knows what disaster could happen. I stayed back. Dindomon noticed and came torwards me.  
"Why don't you join the others by the fire?" asked Dindomon.  
"Fire is a stronge element I have no control over. If I get to close who knows what could happen." I answered.  
"How is your wing?" wondered Dindomon.  
"Better." I whispered.  
"Something was going on between you and Christopher." stated Dindomon.  
"I'm not completely sure what was going on, but I think we are partners." I explained.  
"Really? It's alot different then when digimon find their partners." said Dindomon, surprised.  
The bushes shoke behind us, but when Dindomon went to look there was nothing in the bushes. I had a feeling it was one of his spies. Christopher was in trouble. 


End file.
